


Phone call

by LoviNek



Series: abosweetness [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tony, F/M, Knotting, Loki fucks Pietro, Loki is there for fun and more, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Pietro, Phone Sex, Pietro and Tony are mated, Sex Toys, Shapeshifter!Loki, Smut, and Tony just watch, blindfold, fem!Loki, fluff at the end, have babies, kind of treesome, little bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Loki shifted on the screen and moved, few frustrating seconds later that Tony could only hear the moans and whimpers, he could finally see the bed. And he almost swallowed his own tongue.“...I don’t own sybian…” were the first words that came from his mouth and Tony was sure he didn’t want to say them, but his brain just short-circuted and did whatever it wanted. “… why I don’t own sybian?”
Relationships: Bucky Barness/Natasha Romanov (backgroud), Loki/Pietro Maximoff, Loki/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Tony Stark
Series: abosweetness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506008
Kudos: 36





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting new smut series. I really, really wanna start writing regularly, maybe smut gonna help me with that :)  
> This one is part of the abosweetness series I started too, so if you wanna know more about it you can read storied from it.  
> Enjoy :)

He could finally relax after hours and hours of board meetings and talking with future sponsors and people he wanted to get in his labs and… Tony was exhausted. It was few very long days, he missed his lab, his pups, his pack. Didn’t help he knew Pietro was getting close to his first real heat after getting pups and Tony wanted to be there for him.  That trip wasn’t his idea, but then he couldn’t always say no to Pepper. But just few hours and he would be back with his family.

He looked to his phone that was vibrating on the seat next to him. Of course he had  connection  on his private jet, he had Friday connected in jet and it was weird she just didn’t  took the call. He took the phone and accepted the call, smiling instantly when he saw Loki face appearing.

“Are you alone?” Loki asked without even saying hi and Tony’s brows furrowed. He looked up at Pepper who was sitting few seats away, working on her laptop. “I take it as no. You may want to get somewhere you will be alone, or put on a headphones.”

“Loki, what do you… mute!” he managed just as first second of soft whine he knew get to his ears, he stood up and left to the small bedroom at the end of the jet, locked the door behind himself and sat on the bed. When he looked at the phone he could see Loki’s amused face and growled softly. “Unmute.. Okay, I am alone. Now, what’s going on?”

Loki chuckled, his smirk wide and dangerous, and Tony was already feeling excited. That smirk promised all the good things, even if they not always were ideas Tony found promising, but he wash wrong… usually wrong.

“Someone was missing you and needed some distraction.” Loki answered and Tony could hear some sounds in the background, some mechanical buzzing, some moans and whimpers and Loki was just smirking at him, his smirk promising such amazing things Tony couldn’t be there to participate with. He could only look. “You wanna see?”

“Fuck yeah, Loki. Show me.”

Loki shifted on the  screen and moved, few frustrating seconds later that Tony could only hear the moans and whimpers, he could finally see the bed. And he almost swallowed his own tongue.

“...I don’t own sybian…” were the first words that came from his mouth and Tony was sure he didn’t want to say them, but his brain just short-circuted and did whatever it wanted. “… why I don’t own sybian?”

“Human’s toys are so delightful.” Loki purred from behind the camera. “Pietro was showing me your collection and then from where he was buying it. Some of them caught my attention. Just like this one. Isn’t he pretty like that?”

Pretty? Tony swallowed hard feeling his cock pressing against front of his pants. Pretty wasn’t what he would call Pietro right now. Fucking hot was first  thing coming to his brain, next one was loud, primal  _MINE!_

Pietro was always loud and it wasn’t different now. But his sounds didn’t cover the mechanical sounds of sybian he was sitting  on . It was on the bed, black, long and wide enough Pietro needed to spread his legs. Tony could see bright red silicone toy that was disappearing in his Omega and could feel his mouth go dry again. Looking higher he could see Pietro’s arms were behind his back in position Tony knew mean they were tied, forearms together, hands at his elbows so his chest was pushed up and to the front.  He had simple, wide collar on making his head unable to go down and blindfold on his face and Tony finally after few seconds could admit he looked very pretty. Hot and sexy as fuck, and pretty…

“Wow…” he breathed and saw Pietro twitch and turn toward the camera. “Oh, you can hear me, pup? Are you having fun? Without me? Looking so good…”

“Alpha…” he heard the whine and grinned, opening the zipper of his trousers. He groaned when he freed his cock and gave himself slow stroke, eyes focused on the screen. “Alpha, please…”

“Begs so nicely.” Loki hummed and appeared on the scream and Tony knew he just put his phone on the stand positioned so Tony could see the bed nicely. He slowly went to the bed and Tony heard himself growl. “Aww, Alpha, easy. I won’t do anything bad to your little Omega.” he grinned and in next second his spot took petite black haired woman with green eyes and dangerous smirk. She cupped Pietro’s cheek and he leaned in her touch, nuzzling and whimpering in her palm, going pliant against her. He made soft sound Tony didn’t hear him made usually and Tony blinked slowly. Omega. Loki changed and pumped Omega pheromones, making Pietro calm down even more, even as he was fucked on a fake cock. 

Two Omegas. For him to watch. Tony growled again, hand gripping base of his cock so he wouldn’t cum instantly at the thought of being there with them this moment. He was pulled out from his thoughts at the sight of Loki’s small hand stroking Pietro’s cock until he came with a shout all over his belly. He couldn’t even lean down, Tony could see, understanding the toy was long and big, not letting him fall on the bed with how he was sitting, he only leaned against Loki, breathing hard.

“Fuck, pup. Did that felt good? Because it looked good. God, baby, what I would give to be there and knot your hole, make you so full…” he heard the whimper Pietro made knowing how his Omega felt. Always so empty. “Such a slut for a knot, right? Only my knot, I know you like my knot best.”

“I think this one is good too…” Loki hummed and before Tony could ask what she meant Pietro shouted, coming on the spot again. Tony was confused for a second, before he heard whirring and saw the way Pietro was rolling his hips and fuck! The toy had inflated knot that was growing inside Omega. His Omega, knotted by the toy.

Tony didn’t even know when he started stroking himself again, his cock hard and leaking, knot already started growing at the base. He heard Loki’s chuckle, saw goddess looking at him with fire in her eyes. He looked back, growling, needing and he knew Loki knew that too.

“Soon, Alpha.” She purred, hand running over Pietro’s chest, smearing his cum on his skin, scratching at his nipples, making Omega twitch and groan. “He’s so ready for you. He was begging so prettily before I sat him on this toy.” she looked in the camera and Tony groaned, his cock twitching in his hand. “He wants you inside so badly… Hm…” her hand moved down Pietro’s chest to his cock and she stroke it slowly. Tony could hear him whine from over-stimulation, twitch like he tried to pull away, but then rolled his hips in her hand. “So wanton… so beautiful.”

She looked at Pietro and Tony couldn’t see her face, but her voice was hoarse. Second later she was naked and climbing on the bed. Tony gasped, watched her climb on Pietro’s lap, her back to his chest and slowly lower herself on Pietro’s cock. He heard twin groans of pleasure, could see Pietro threw his head back and he was coming, hand gripping his growing knot, eyes focused on a pair on his phone even as stripes of cum dirtied his screen. Jesus fuck, they needed to do it again when he was there.

“Good…” he heard Loki’s voice and blinked, not knowing when he even closed his eyes. He was speechless once again watching her ride his Omega’s cock while he sat on a fake knot, blindfolded and tied up. His cock twitched again even as hit knot was still big in his hand. “Liked the show? There’s always second part if you want to watch…”

“You’re gonna kill me…” Tony groaned.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of your Omega if you die.” Loki groaned, her body arching, milky skin on view, perky tits with pink nipples and Tony wanted to taste them, bite them, make them as red as he could.

“Don’t push your luck.” He growled, seeing both of them twitching and groan at his voice. “Now, slowly… I want you to make him cum again inside you.”

Loki groaned again, glared at the phone, but started moving again and Tony grinned, felt his knot going down  without warm hole around milking it and started stroking his shaft with loose fingers, even as he felt too much in the moment. But then watching both of them right now felt like he couldn’t not touch himself. His eyes moved to Pietro’s face and even as he couldn’t see his eyes he knew it was the kind of painful pleasure Pietro loved.  He didn’t stop making sounds, but was so deep in he couldn’t speak anymore. He would get worried about it if he didn’t know Loki knew what he was doing and could read Pietro as easily as Tony could.

“Last one for him.” Loki’s voice pulled his eyes toward her again and he watched her move her hand on the black front of sybian. She pushed something that made Pietro shout again, then moan loudly. Tony could hear vibrations again through Pietro’s needy moans; knot went down, vibrations on. “Gonna leave him to sleep and be back in full strengths for you.”

“Good. Gonna breed him full of pups.” Tony growled, stroking himself faster in time with Loki’s movement. “Touch yourself, Loki. Come on, let me see… Yes, good girl.” 

He watched her cup one of her breasts, pinch her pink nipple with her long fingers, second hand moving between her spread legs to rub her clit and groan loudly. Her movement speed up, eyes closing and Tony speed up his strokes too, knowing she was getting closer.

“Good… Make yourself feel good. I want to see you cum all over his pretty cock. He’s close already, I can hear it. He’s such an easy Omega to please, such a little slut, right?” He heard Pietro reacting to his words, groaning even louder, thrusting his cock in Loki’s heat, then rolling back on the toy he sat on. Loki threw her head back, before tilting it and looking at camera through half closed eyes as she pleasured herself. 

“Come on, use him, you know he likes being used. Such a good toy for you to take your pleasure.” Loki was breathing heavily, chest heaving as she rode Pietro’s cock hard, rubbing her clit. “Are you gonna cum all over his cock? Do it. **Show me. Cum, Loki.”**

He growled last words and watched her body twitch and arch as she screamed, coming. Next second Pietro was shouting too and thrusting as much as he could and Tony saw white dripping from between Loki’s legs on the bed. It took him by surprise as he came himself hard again too, shooting all over the bed in front of him, before collapsing on his back. 

For next several seconds he could only hear their hard breathing and Pietro’s soft whimpers. When he finally reached for his phone and wipe it with the corner of the blanket, he could see Loki helping Pietro off the sybian and to the bed. He groaned as he saw her pushing one of the bigger plugs they had inside him, inside of her thighs wet, body glistening from sweat and Tony couldn’t look back. His cock twitched again, even as he knew he couldn't do anything about it right now.  He watched her untie his arms and take off his blindfold and he groaned as he saw his fucked out expression. Loki smiled at the camera, before covering him with the blanket, before moving to take the phone.  He saw the sybian still on the bed, big, bright red fake cock in the middle of it, wet with Pietro’s juices, before his eyes returned to Loki. One step she was naked, next she was in loosely tied robe and soon he could only see her face.

“Hi…” Tony smiled and saw slow smile appear on her face.

“Hello to you too. Had a good time?” She asked as she moved with the phone, climbing on the bed and laying next to Pietro.

“Would be better if I was there with you two.”

“Soon.” she promised and tilted the phone toward Pietro. Tony smiled as he saw Omega’s eyes half open. “Wanna talk to your Alpha?”

“Hey there, pup… How are you feeling? Good??” he asked, voice soft and saw Pietro smile tiredly at him.

“Full…” he was still deep if he was reduced to one word answers. Tony felt proud knowing Pietro was his, that Pietro trusted him and Loki to let himself go that much. He knew how vulnerable Pietro was in subspace, letting Tony and Loki see him like that, take care of him like that was just amazing.

“I am sure, with that plug inside you.” Tony chuckled. “Sleep, I will be there soon, I promise.”

He saw Omega nod and close his eyes  obediently. Fuck, he wanted to be there so badly, with his Omega so pliant, fucked out and beautiful. With Loki smiling softly and knowing how pretty she looked when she was coming on his command. Her body was new, the female form, but Tony didn’t care much about her form. She was beautiful as much as a woman as when she was a man.

“You’ll take care of him good, right?” he smiled at Loki and saw her blink softly. “I know you will.”

“Of course, Alpha.” She purred, making him calm down. Maybe that why she changed her secondary sex to Omega too, making him more relaxed when she was with his Omega that close to his heat. “Wouldn’t leave him alone like that.”

“I know…” he agreed and sat up, looking at the mess he left, before he pulled the blanket off the bed. He put his cock back in his pants, zipped the zipper and took off his shoes, before laying in the bed, phone in front of his face. “Tell me what you did today.”

“Oh?” she looked surprised, blinked slowly, before smiling. “We took pups to the park in the morning. When Pietro started feeling bad I called Barnes and Romanov and Rhodes to babysit. I will change them when you come back.”

“I didn’t mean report about pups and my Omega, Loki.” Tony chuckled. “I meant you. Tell me about your day. I want to hear it.”

He could see real surprise on her face that slowly melted in happiness. She started talking, her voice soft and calm. Tony could see Pietro fall asleep quickly curled close to Loki’s side,  head pillowed on her shoulder. Tony watched them with soft smile until Loki fall asleep too and even then left the call on to listen to them breathing softly. In few hours he would be with them and after fucking both of them they could cuddle and sleep in their bed. Just few hours. He smiled and closed his eyes, already planning how it would go. He already had many ideas.


End file.
